Love Like Crazy
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Meredith Grey has never been good with crowds, specially when it comes to Derek's family. When Derek's mom becomes ill the shepherd family heads out for a long time needed family time. Or it is? Now reuploaded as "I can only give you everything I've got"
1. Chapter 1

**Love like crazy**

**Meredith Grey has never been good with crowds, specially when it comes to Derek's family. When Derek's mom becomes ill the shepherd family heads out for a long time needed family time. Or it is?**

**I don't own anything! Title is a reference to "love like crazy." By Lee Brice. **

**Chapter 1**

"Tell me again why we agreed to this?" Meredith Grey turned back at her husband. He sighed. They had been over this more than enough times.

"Because my mother and sisters asked us to." Derek said calmly. "It's just a few days Meredith.

"A few days with the Shepherd women is a lot more of what I can handle." She frowned.

"Light up mom!" Zola smirked excitedly as she dragged her bag over to the front door where Derek had begun to pile up the luggage. "It's New York!" Right, said the 13 year old girl who was obsessed with fashion. No doctor bone in this one.

"You're only happy because Kate promised you an arranged tour.."

"She did not! She said we could all go." Zola bantered on.

"She bribed our child.." Derek smiled. "She did!"

"So.. That's one less kid for us worry about breaking things..."

"Boys! What's the hold up?!" Lets go!"

"Casey lost his shoe again." Bailey said putting on a bag over his shoulder.

"Uncle Owen will be here any minute!" Meredith frustration over the overload of boys at her home got to her every time they were supposed to make it out the door in the mornings. "Help your dad with the bags" Bailey did as he was told and got a hold of the bags before they heard a horn. Wes, bolted out towards the door as soon as he heard the door. They really didn't need a dog.

"Hey." Owen said noticing the despair in Derek's face.

"Don't ask.." Derek smiled as Owen shrugged. "Come on Wes, we've got to go..."

"My toys! Daddy are we taking my toys?" The 3 year old asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes." Derek said as he picked up the little boy. "Lets go."

By the time Meredith made it out with Casey, the boys and Zola had loaded Owen's truck.

"Mamma, I don't want the blue sneakers, I want the black ones!"

"You've already changed them twice Case, it's this or nothing!"

"Then noting!" The little boy began to pull back towards the house. Derek and Owen shared a glance, Derek climbed off the truck to get Casey while his wife locked the house.

Yes, they were going to be a very long few days.

* * *

"Mom?" Bailey asked Meredith as they sat on the plane. His messy black hair getting messier by the minute. "Do I really have to bunk with my cousins, they are so.."

"Yes you have to, we've talked about this, everyone in this family is making sacrifices so we get to survive.." Yes well, out of all of Derek's sisters, Meredith had only bonded with Amelia after she had moved to Seattle for good, she was already in New York much to her dismay.

"You are such a drama queen Bailey." Zola said annoyed. "I have to share with all the girls and you don't see me complaining."

"You're now." The boy sank on his seat.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" It all went down from there as the kids began to argue until the flight attendant asked for their composure. Derek and Meredith sighed. Both the younger boys had fallen asleep and it all became quiet once more.

"Tell me again why we are doing this?"

**Okay I hope this doesn't suck I haven't written Grey's FF in a while so I don't even know how this will turn out but I'm really excited!**

**To clarify:**

**Zola is 13.**

**Bailey is almost 10**

**Casey is 5**

**Wes is 3**

**We'll find out more about the kids as the story progresses. I do hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! please be sure to share your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love like crazy**

**Meredith Grey has never been good with crowds, specially when it comes to Derek's family. When Derek's mom becomes ill the shepherd family heads out for a long time needed family time. Or it is?**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I had hit a major writer block with writing Grey's until a conversation sparkled my light bulb again! Thank you for the follows, favs, etc. **

**I don't own anything! Title is a reference to "love like crazy." By Lee Brice.**

**Chapter 2: **

They had not spent hardly 24 hours inside his mother's house when everyone had experience first hand the mischief of the youngest's of the clan. You see, grandma had set out a cake for dessert and Casey and Wes had made it their mission to get desert before dinner. Derek's sisters, well except for Lizzie and Amy who had spent a long time with the children, shot Meredith quite the reproachful look. "I'm sorry bout desert grandma." Casey said as soon as he made eye contact with Carolyn.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make tonight without desert, won't we?" she said sweetly.

"Don't worry mom, the boys will help repair the damage as tomorrow it will be us making a cake, you worked to hard on yours. We should make it up to you, right boys?" the little boys nodded awkwardly.

"Wait, you will be making the cake?" Lizzie laughed. "That's something I've got to see."

"It isn't that hard sis, you should try it someday." Derek bantered on with a smile.

"I cook!" she said defensively. "You on the other hand..."

"He's quite a hand on now, if I may say so." Amy added in Derek's defense.

"Oh right, side with him, he's your favorite one after all." Kate said. Meredith watched as the siblings somehow behaved like children. This happened everytime they would come visit and by the looks of it, even the kids had began to enjoy themselves as creamy covered Casey and Wes, giggled along, unrtil Meredith told them it was time to take a bath and get ready for dinner.

* * *

"You don't think they've noticed, do you?" Meredith asked as she knelt down in front of the bathtub, she was rubbing Casey's back gently as Derek dried Wes's hair with a towel.

"About?" Meredith muttered something and her husband understood. "No, I don't think so Meredith, but you have to relax, I mean this isn't about us, this is about my mom and she's just glad we get to spend some time with her."

"Yes, I know but if they find out..."

"They won't, not if you don't actually tell them, listen I just want to spend some time here and have a good few days." He sighed.

"Daddy?" Casey asked "was grandma mad?" the little boy looked at him in all seriousness biting his lip. "I'm really sorry bout the cake, honest."

"No, I don't think she was too mad buddy, in fact, I think she smiled a little." Derek winked at him with a smile.

"Is she really sick, like if she going to die like the people in the hospital?" Derek looked into Casey's eyes and in the mist of that innocent question was an irrational fear of the fact of having upset his grandma to the point he could have made her sicker, yes Casey and Wes were quite a handful, specially since Casey had been diagnosed with **ADHD**, he was sweet but quite a handful and sadly, Wes was in tow for all the mischief., but even so with his diagnosis, Casey was a pretty empathetic child and he suffered most when he saw his actions had hurt someone.

"Ummm... well we are all done here, why don't we go eat and then we'll talk some more about what happened?" Meredith smiled at her boys, still Derek could see his wife was trying to help him by avoiding the simplest truth of his mother dying.

* * *

"I have to say it, although it tastes like vinegar coming from my mouth, but..." Kate said. "You surprise me little brother, this is actually a very good cake."

"Well thank you, the boys did most of the work, I just supervised them." He said as they ate. With 20 kids or so in the house, it wasn't hard for it to be noisy but they had managed to make it work.

"Like you supervise your interns at the hospital dad?" Zola asked playfully. "They are either terrified of you or mom"

"Well they call your mother Medusa, so you tell me." Derek saw Meredith glare at him across the table as they were separated by their four children, Bailey and Zola sat next to Derek while Meredith had Wes and Casey.

"And they call you McDreamy uncle Derek, what's up with that?" One of Kate's children said. Derek saw his mother smile at the nickname, one she wasn't unfamiliar with, Derek could see his mother was awfully quiet as they ate. She'd watch her grandchildren, of all ages really, interact. And that made her happy.

* * *

"So..." Meredith found herself sitting on the swing at the Shepherd old home as Amy walked up to her with a beer in hand. Only for her of course.

"So..." her sister in law answered with a long pause. Amelia handed Meredith the beer which she declined.

"How far along are you?" she inquired. Meredith sighed. "Oh come on. I'm a doctor and also the one Shepherd who is been there with when you found out you were having the rest of them. So?"

"I'm not even sure that I even am pregnant, I mean ten years ago it was almost impossible for me to conceive and now it seems that maybe my husband's sperm might be magical." Amy gagged. "Oh right, sorry, well, I don't even know for sure, and I am too old to be having a child now. I was too old when I had the last one."

"Meredith. wait, does Derek know?"

"Of course he does, but a lot of stuff has been going on so we haven't really talked about it..."

"Oh yeah, how are things going with Casey?"

"They are fine, we are just getting used to the idea and he's you know, I don't know, I think he feels guilty or something. he asked me if it had been because of of something he'd done and I froze... of course, after a moment I reacted and told him no, but..."

"How are you meant to bring another baby into the world now huh?" Amelia understood. She had a life now too, a husband and children so she understood where she was coming from.

"Exactly, I've never been able to carry on pregnancies effectively, they always have some kind of risk and now, it's riskier than ever." Meredith glanced at the beer bottle. "Do you miss it?" Meredith suddenly asked. Amelia glanced at the liquid and smiled.

"Used to, not anymore. I have more important things to keep me wanting to continue my life. so no."

* * *

"Amy knows?" Derek asked curiously as they got ready for bed that night.

"Yes, she has a sixth sense or something, I'm surprised your other sisters didn't ask me about it too." His wife smile. "That years she worked in LA really made her sneaky." Derek smirked.

"Well, to be fair, she is the one who you know better and so she knows you better too." Derek smiled.

"I just, I don't want to steal the spotlight from your mom or anything..."

"Meredith, that's not even possible and plus we said we wouldn't say anything if we weren't sure.."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Will Merder really have another McNugget to drive them crazy? And maybe Carolyn knows already which actually could mean it's better that way huh? Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! and well sorry again for the late update... all mistakes whatsoever are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: **

** Hey guys! So I decided to re upload "Love Like Crazy" as "I Can Only Give You Everything I've Got and make some changes! Particularly of course, not making Derek dead or anything because that's the cheapest I've seen a character I've invested 11 years of my life in go, just like that… boom.**

**He deserved better.**

**We deserved better.**

**Also I love Owen and Amelia so much so I just want Owen to be a part of that family as well, I've always wanted him to be actually…**

**I do hope you like this, it's a bit angsty and a bit sad but also has a lot of family moments which are my favorite and the ones I will miss the most. Anyways, please tell me what you thought of the new direction the story is taking... I'd mean the world to me if you checked it out :D**

**And raise your hand if you're still grieving!**


End file.
